Embrace Pioneer
Embrace Pioneer Embrace Pioneer is one of the songs of Natalia. Theme The main theme is to fight and sing to bring peace to the world. Full In the midst of a battlefield My sweat pouring from my face Even though my nervousness want to take care None of this will stop me I can be attacked, but hurt me so much to see The sad faces that we could together make smile On one side and the other thousand battalions Cannons ready to fire But among them, a outsider that has something to say Raise a banner for peace, for sure I want to take these souls for a beautiful tomorrow Embrace pioneers of this nation Do not be overcome ever and ever Raise a banner for peace, for sure I could find my reason for living I live for all to sing and dance with joy With a simple song A fire burns within me The battle is approaching and while I see the clouds at the sky The raindrops want to freshen me up Getting ready for what is next Once I open my mouth, I fear an instant But the applause I hear soon after I start to drop letters Raise a flag for love, for sure All please sing even if your voices fail We show that the power of hope is stronger than any shooting Raise a flag for love, for sure Proudly embrace the enemy We are all human beings All embrace life I can see the horizon, surely I see our victory, the scenario that always wanted to be We are here to fight with all our will Embrace pioneers of this nation Do not be overcome ever and ever Raise a banner for peace, for sure I could find my reason for living I live for all to sing and dance with joy With a simple song Japanese 戦場の真っ只中に 私の汗が私の顔から注ぎます 私の緊張は、世話をしたいにもかかわらず、 これのどれも私を停止しません 私が攻撃したが、見て、私はそんなに傷つけることができます 私たちは一緒に笑顔を作ることができ悲しい顔 片側およびその他千大隊で 発射準備完了大砲 言いたいことがありますが、その中でも、部外者 確かに、平和のためのバナーを上げます 私は、美しい明日のためにこれらの魂を取りたいです この国の先駆者を受け入れます 永遠克服することはありません 確かに、平和のためのバナーを上げます 私は生活のために私の理由を見つけることができます 私は歌い、喜びで踊ってすべてのために生きます シンプルな曲と 火は私の中で燃えます 私は空を雲を見ながらの戦いが近づいされ、 雨滴は私をさっぱりしたいです 隣にある何のために準備 私は私の口を開けたら、私は瞬間を恐れます しかし、拍手私はすぐ後に聞きます 私は手紙をドロップし始めます 確かに、愛のためのフラグを上げます すべてのあなたの声が失敗しても歌ってください 私たちは希望の力は任意の撮影よりも強いことを示しています 確かに、愛のためのフラグを上げます 誇らしげに敵を受け入れます 私たちはすべての人間であります すべての生命を受け入れます 私は確かに、地平線を見ることができます 私は、私たちの勝利、いつもになりたかったのシナリオを参照してください。 我々は、すべて私たちの意志と戦うためにここにいます この国の先駆者を受け入れます 永遠克服することはありません 確かに、平和のためのバナーを上げます 私は生活のために私の理由を見つけることができます 私は歌い、喜びで踊ってすべてのために生きます シンプルな曲と Romaiji Senjō no mattada chū ni watashi no ase ga watashi no kao kara sosogi masu watashi no kinchō wa, sewa o shi tai ni mo kakawara zu, kore no dore mo watashi o teishi shi mase n watashi ga kōgeki shi ta ga, mi te, watashi wa sonnani kizutsukeru koto ga deki masu watashi tachi wa issho ni egao o tsukuru koto ga deki kanashii kao katagawa oyobi sonota sen daitai de hassha junbi kanryō taihō ii tai koto ga ari masu ga, sono naka demo, bugai sha tashika ni, heiwa no tame no banā o age masu watashi wa, utsukushii ashita no tame ni korera no tamashī o tori tai desu kono kuni no senku sha o ukeire masu eien kokufuku suru koto wa ari mase n tashika ni, heiwa no tame no banā o age masu watashi wa seikatsu no tame ni watashi no riyū o mitsukeru koto ga deki masu watashi wa utai, yorokobi de odotte subete no tame ni iki masu shinpuru na kyoku to hi wa watashi no naka de moe masu watashi wa sora o kumo o mi nagara no tatakai ga chikazuisare, uteki wa watashi o sappari shi tai desu tonari ni aru nani no tame ni junbi watashi wa watashi no kuchi o ake tara, watashi wa shunkan o osore masu shikashi, hakushu watashi wa sugu go ni kiki masu watashi wa tegami o doroppu shihajime masu tashika ni, ai no tame no furagu o age masu subete no anata no koe ga shippai shi te mo utatte kudasai watashi tachi wa kibō no chikara wa nini no satsuei yori mo tsuyoi koto o shimeshi te i masu tashika ni, ai no tame no furagu o age masu hokorashige ni teki o ukeire masu watashi tachi wa subete no ningen de ari masu subete no seimei o ukeire masu watashi wa tashika ni, chiheisen o miru koto ga deki masu watashi wa, watashi tachi no shōri, itsumo ni nari takatta no shinario o sanshō shi te kudasai. wareware wa, subete watashi tachi no ishi to tatakau tame ni koko ni i masu kono kuni no senku sha o ukeire masu eien kokufuku suru koto wa ari mase n tashika ni, heiwa no tame no banā o age masu watashi wa seikatsu no tame ni watashi no riyū o mitsukeru koto ga deki masu watashi wa utai, yorokobi de odotte subete no tame ni iki masu shinpuru na kyoku Category:User: NattySakura Category:Songs